Ryougi Shiki
|-|Shiki= |-|Shiki with her family Katana= Summary Shiki Ryougi (両儀式, Ryōgi Shiki) is the main protagonist of Kara no Kyoukai. She is a girl who possesses the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines. In her case, however, what she sees is the Origin of what she is observing. She assists the Garan no Dou agency in handling paranormal cases when combat is required. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Can ignore durability with MEoDP | Potentially Low 2-C Name: Ryougi Shiki Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (in the first volume), 30s as of Mirai Fukuin Classification: Human, Avatar of Akasha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility and Dexterity, has the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (MEoDP), can interact with intangible objects, multiple personalities (3), feels no fear (she literally destroy the concept of fear on herself), Expert Swordfighter, has a self-suggestion put on her that unlocks Ryougi's true fighting skills while wielding a sword, combat clairvoyance, resistance to mental attacks and possession, Conceptual Manipulation (She can litteraly "Kill" the concepts), Can break to any barrier through his katana | Same, but stronger with her being the avatar of a multiversal being, further advanced MEoDP, Able to grant any wish she want via Akasha, Spatial Manipulation (Has been showed that is not posible to be locked out of the space) Reality Warping, Possible Omniscience Attack Potency: Wall level, Also, her MEoDP ignores conventional duability (can kill both animate and inanimate things and even concepts) | Potentially Universe level+ (Stated it would be a trivial matter to change the laws governing atomic matter, going back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and reconstructing the orders and laws of the universe would be easy for her to accomplish. It is noted that it is not actually changing the existing universe but instead annihilating the old one with a new reality) Speed: Supersonic+ to possibly Hypersonic (dodged an explosion at close range) | Unknown (via Conceptual Destruction can literally "kill" concepts such as Speed, Time, Distance between her and an enemy) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown (via Conceptual Destruction can literally "kill" concepts) Striking Strength: Class K (her most powerful blow was compared to a cannonball) | Unknown (via Conceptual Destruction can literally "kill" concepts) Durability: Superhuman+, potentially higher (survived punches which can take down walls but was knocked out) | Unknown (via Conceptual Destruction can literally "kill" concepts) Stamina: High, can fight for extended periods without any signs of fatigue (she can also ignore pain in combat) | Unknown (via Conceptual Destruction can literally "kill" concepts) Range: Around 3 meters with his Knifes, 9 meters whit his Katana | Unknown (via Conceptual destruction can literally "kill" concepts such as the Distance between her and an enemy) Standard Equipment: Her Knife, Magical prosthetic arm (with a hidden knife), Kanesada Kuji (Ryougi family katana) Intelligence: Above average. Skilled combatant | Possible [[Omniscience|'Omniscient']] due to her connection to Akasha Weakness: Her ability requires to hit the opponent in a certain fashion to kill them with MEoDP (be it in melee or a well-aimed throw), also her MEoDP doesn't work on someone without concept of death like an Ultimate One as ORT | Apparently none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shiki has also shown that she is a fair combatant without a weapon. As seen in Kara no Kyōkai Movie 5: Paradox Spiral, when she approaches the bullies that were attacking Enjou Tomoe. When one of the guys attacks her, she quickly grabs his wrist and slams him face first into a nearby pipe. She quickly grabs the other assailant's stomach and uses a qi strike, causing him to vomit and pass out. Giving the first bully enough time to recover, Shiki kicks him on the left side of the face with enough force to draw blood and knock him out. Shiki also possesses heightened physical abilities, enhancing her mobility in combat. She apparently has enough self-discipline to endure a great deal of pain, since she did not stop a charging attack against Fujino when her arm was twisted in midair. This arm was later replaced by a prosthetic crafted by Touko. With her bare hands, she was able to cut through Souren Araya's Boundary Fields. '-Magical Prosthetic Arm:' Shiki has a Magical Prosthetic Arm that allows her to grab things from a distance, and also affect intangible objects. When she went up against Kirie Fujou, who was a ghost that had several other ghostly figures under her control at the time, Shiki used her Magical Prosthetic Arm to grab her in her ghostly form. It has been stated by Touko that her second arm prior to going up against Kirie will be twice as strong as the original, and that it would take an elephant to destroy it. Also, Shiki hides a second Knife here in case of emergency. Swordsmanship: She was trained by her father at a young age. Without her self-suggestion, her overall ability in swordplay is about equal to Taiga Fujimura. Her most notable ability, self-suggestion, heavily reinforces her physical and mental abilities when she is armed with a Japanese katana, and whereas she can only strike within three meters with a knife, her range triples to nine meters with a katana. She wields a katana called Kanesada Kuji (九字兼定, Kuji Kanesada), Kanesada Kuji is an old sword with the ability to cut down barriers. '-Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' She can see the lines of a target's death that can act as both the "points" and the "lines" like Shiki Tohno sees. A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of the cutting tool used, and ultimately destroy the object's origin; the damage inflicted this way can not be healed in any way causing instant death. Her abilities extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as Fujino Asagami's manifestations of her telekinetic powers. It doesn't matter if the target has a spiritual body like a Servant or they are dead like the ghosts surrounding Kirie Fujou, as it only matters if they are "living" in the sense that they can interfere with the current world. Her ability to "kill" origin is also superior to "killing existence" was able to "kill" her own concept of fear by herself. '-Ryougi Shiki (Void):' The third personality of Ryougi Shiki. In fact, it is this personality that is directly connected to the root of all things (Akasha). While Shiki can see the death of everything, Void Shiki can do so much more. She claims the ability to do anything she wishes, as being connected to it makes her an equivocal existence. She can also kill a concept such as the distance between her and an enemy, universal bending, sickness, mental weakness, time, etc. Beyond that, she can kill multiple things within a single motion. She also claims that it would be trivially easy for her to annihilate reality, change the very structure of elementary particles. I can transmute evolution itself. Other: Not to be confused with the protagonist of Tsukihime or the similarly - named character from One Piece Key: Base Shiki | Void Shiki Note: Has been stated by Word of God, that she would be only capable of fight defensively against the servants (Fate/Stay Night/Zero/Extra, etc), which is completely ridiculous given the fact all that she can do as Void Shiki, So, is certainly unknown if he was referring to the fact that the heroic spirits reside in a different dimension or shouldn't be taken seriously given the fact that the author sometimes joke about who is the strongest within the Nasuverse. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Fate/Extra Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Void Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Glass Cannons Category:Murderers‏‎ Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2